


not the jealous type

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Jealous Richie Tozier, Jealousy, M/M, Spin the Bottle, idk could be middle school too it’s up to you ig, yes this is spin the bottle bc I’m cliche it’s fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie Tozier was not the jealous type.He never really had anything to be jealous about before. He wasn’t jealous.Well, until he met Eddie Kaspbrak. Until he watched Eddie Kaspbrak kiss Beverly Marsh.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris & Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	not the jealous type

Richie Tozier was not the jealous type. 

He never really had anything to be jealous about before. He was a pretty cool guy, right? He wasn’t jealous of the other kids. He wasn’t jealous. 

Well, until he met Eddie Kaspbrak. Until he watched Eddie Kaspbrak kiss Beverly Marsh. 

And sure, it was the rules of the game. Eddie spun the bottle and the bottle spun and spun and barely, just barely passed Richie and pointed at Beverly. And the two of them awkwardly shuffled over to each other and kissed quickly. 

It wasn’t anything intense and they weren’t acting cute about it but Richie didn’t like it. He didn’t like watching it. He didn’t like the idea of them being a thing. He realized that he didn’t like the idea of Eddie being with..well, anyone he could think of. 

And then he imagined dating Eddie. He imagined he had been the one to kiss Eddie. He imagined Eddie’s lips were soft. 

“Richie.” Bill waved a hand in front of his face. “Richie, it’s your turn.”

Richie jumped and shook the thoughts of Eddie out of his head, breathing deep to get rid of the red in his cheeks. “Right.” He grabbed the bottle and gave it a good spin, leaning his head on his hand. He didn’t really know who he wanted to land on. Maybe he should have backed out of the game. He wanted Eddie but he didn’t want it to make things weird. 

And as if he were in a fanfiction, Richie’s spin caused the bottle to point right at Eddie. Eddie looked at him slowly and they stared at each other for far too long, both red in the face. 

Stanley squinted. “Are you going to kiss?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Richie crawled across the circle to reach Eddie, sitting down in front of him. Eddie stared at him with those big innocent eyes and Richie thought he might just spontaneously combust or something. He was pretty sure it was illegal to be that cute. 

Somehow, he managed to gather up enough courage to place his hand on Eddie’s neck and lean in slowly. He was hesitant, though, and Eddie closed the gap. 

His lips were even softer than Richie had daydreamed about. It was sort of awkward because neither of them knew how to kiss and neither of them wanted to start making out in front of all their friends but Richie let his fingers brush against Eddie’s jaw and he felt Eddie smile and that was good enough for him. 

They pulled away and Richie wanted to kiss him again - Richie wanted to hold him and touch his hair and-

oh, yeah. This would definitely make things weird.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!! you guys are the best <3


End file.
